Found Out
by Muldoon22
Summary: How the team discovered the soldier and spy were in a relationship. Prompts for remaining members are welcome.
1. Tony

"Steve boy! I have news for you." Tony said, entering the soldiers suite and headed for the bedroom. He immediately stopped when he spotted a naked Natasha frozen in spot, covering her private areas as Steve jumped out of bed.

"Stark! What the hell happened to knocking?!" she demanded.

"I'm sorry. Didn't expect a woman to be naked in our good captain's quarters."

"Doesn't excuse you not knocking." Steve said, hurrying over to cover Natasha with a robe. He helped her slip it on.

"Damn, didn't get to see the goods." Tony joked. Natasha blushed deeply in embarrassment and looked down at the floor. Steve whispered to her to go sit in the kitchen. She glared at the billionaire as she walked away.

"You owe Natasha an apology for embarrassing her like that." Steve said, sternly.

"Alright, I'll apologize to Red when she isn't indisposed. Anyway, they're unveiling a statue of you in D.C. today."

"Really? Why?" Steve asked.

"You're Captain America, the country's poster boy. But aside from that, the whole you/Natasha thing has intrigued me. When did you guys hook up?"

"Stark, stop being nosy."

"Steve, you are living in my building, I think I should know if any of my occupants are together." Tony said, folding his arms.

Steve sighed. "About 4 months ago. Started off casual, but it grew because, well, I really love her."

"That's cute." Tony said.

"Yeah, laugh it up, Stark, it's true."

"I wasn't laughing, I genuinely find that cute. I've known Natalie for awhile-"

"Natasha." Steve corrected.

"She told you she hates being called that, huh? Anyway, I've known her awhile, so if anyone was to make a good boyfriend for her, I guessed it would be you."

Steve raised an eyebrow. "Are you giving us an encrypted approval?"

"Yup. I have to go. You kids, or should I say seniors, have fun." and he turned and left.

Steve turned to the kitchen. "He's gone."

The door slowly opened and Natasha sauntered out, hands firmly on her upper arms.

"No one ever walked in on me naked before." she said.

"It's alright, he apologized. Or will, when he feels you won't try to snap his neck."

"He knows, doesn't he?"

Steve sighed. "Yeah. Yeah he does."

"He's gonna blab. I know it."

Steve shrugged. "Let him. Besides, he approve. Of us, and what we do isn't his or anyone else's business."

"He approved of us? Stark?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah."

"Huh. Didn't expect that from him."

"Anyway, we'd best get ready. The festival starts in an hour." she nodded in agreement, giving him a quick kiss and went to get dressed. Steve smiled.


	2. Thor

Steve and Thor entered the interrogation room where a suspect and Agent Sitwell sat.

"If it isn't Lightning Bolt and The Flag." the suspect smugly cracked.

"Neville Pottley, you're here for terrorism and the kidnapping of several SHIELD agents. We'd like to know where they're all at." Steve said.

"Bite me."

"Lord Sitwell, who are amongst the abducted?" Thor asked.

Sitwell opened his file. "The missing agents are Agents Prentiss, Cadbury, Shannon, Gogan, Trenton and Romanoff."

Steve turned swiftly towards the suspect, eyes full of fury. "Agent Romanoff?" he asked quietly.

"Y-yes?" Sitwell asked confused.

Steve grabbed the table and flipped it, walked to Pottley and grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall. "Where is she?"

"You don't scare-" he began to reply before being flung across the room. "Tell me where she is right now or I will kill you!" Steve threatened, terrifying Neville.

"She's at 1717 Alexander Street, please don't kill me!" Steve charged past him and ran out the door. Seeing as Sitwell fled the room when Steve got angry, Thor stood surprised.

"What the hell was that?" Pottley demanded.

"An act of love." Thor replied.

* * *

Natasha was chained to a chair surrounded by Pottley's men.

"Can I screw her?" one asked.

"No. We wait to see what we're supposed to do to her." another answered. Natasha assumed him to be the leader.

"But look at dem boobs!" the sex crazed one replied, squeezing Natasha's breast, making her angry. "I'm doing it anyway." he turned back to Natasha and began taking off his shirt before crumpling to the ground, hit over the head by the leader's gun.

"Anyone else care to try that?" he asked. No answer. "Good." he turned to Natasha. "Sorry about that." Natasha shook her head as the door burst open. She smiled when she saw a very angry Steve enter, throwing men left and right. When he got to the leader, Natasha told him no. "He kept me safe while I was here. He's alright." Steve left him be and ripped off her chains, pulling into his arms. As they walked pass, he turned to the man. "Don't keep doing this. You're a good man, join SHIELD." and with that they exited, leaving the man to think.

* * *

When they returned to SHIELD, they ran into Thor.

"Are you pair in a romantic kinship?"

"Why do you ask, Thor?" Natasha asked.

"Lord Steven was in a rage when he learned of your kidnapping."

"Was he?" Natasha replied, smiling at Steve.

"Is it true? Are thou "doing the dirty"?" Thor asked again, drawing laughter.

"Yes, Thor. We are "dating"." Steve said, with Natasha hiding her laughter against his chest. Thor smiled.

"This be a glorious day. Lady Jane and Lady Darcy gossip about you a lot."

"Just don't tell anyone yet. Not until we're ready to." Steve said. Thor nodded. "I shall tae thy secret to the grave if I must." he said before walking away, Natasha going on her tiptoes to kiss Steve.


	3. Clint

Clint found out a week later, when the Avengers were in battle. He was fighting alongside Natasha, per usual as Steve, Tony, Thor and Bruce (as The Hulk) waded into heavier territory. Finally, when Clint shot an arrow into the head of the giant robot attacker, causing it to explode, the battle ended.

The two walked through the rubble of the small village that the robot attacked and regrouped with Thor. Bruce had run off to burn off the remainder of The Hulk anger.

"Brother. Sister. We have won. Where be Lords Steven and Stark?"

Clint looked around calmly and saw nothing. Natasha did the same, but her approach was more panicked.

"You don't think that-?" Clint said, not finishing as the others knew what he was implying. Thor held his head low and Natasha brought her hand to her mouth. They stood there in silence for a moment until...

"Stark, all I'm saying is you could aim a little higher, you nearly melted my face off." they heard Steve say. They whirled around to see Steve and Tony approach them.

"Would you like to try using this? It's heavy sometimes, especially after a long battle." Tony retorted.

"Brothers! We thought you dead! This is such a relief."

Clint watched as Natasha ran over to Steve and wrapped her arms around him, her short red curls pressed against his chest.

Clint read the body language. The semi-pained appearance of Natasha clenching her teeth together and her eyes closed as she rested the side of her head against his chest suggested fear and protectiveness. The slight smile on Steve's face as he wrapped his own arms around her implied love.

"How long have you two been dating?" Clint asked.

"5 months, 10 days, 17 hours, 29 minutes and 3 seconds." Natasha replied.

"You've been counting?" Clint and Steve both said.

"I like to keep track of things that are important to me." she said, still hugging Steve. Steve smiled more and kissed the top of her head.

"That's adorable." Tony remarked. Clint nodded.

"I'd say so. She deserves this." Clint said, smiling.


	4. Fury

**I chose to do Fury next because I couldnt think of an idea for Bruce yet. This will be set after Bruce found out.**

Maria Hill led Steve into the office where Director Nick Fury sat. Steve sat down as Fury poured brandy into two glasses.

"Thank you, Hill." he said. Hill nodded and exited.

"Captain, thank you for coming." he said, handing him a glass.

"Sure. Can I ask what this is about?"

Fury nodded. "Something has come to my attention in regards to you and Agent Romanoff."

Steve froze a little. "What do you mean?"

Fury turned on a television with surveillance footage from somewhere on the Helicarrier depicting Steve pinning Natasha to the wall, kissing her. Steve swallowed. He thought his team finding out was bad, now his superior knew. Something told him this wasn't going to be good.

Fury turned off the monitor. "I'm sure you know I cannot allow this. I have removed Agent Romanoff from The Avengers, and asked she move out from Stark's little tower. Do you understand?"

Steve nodded, took a sip of the brandy and stood up. "It's been a pleasure to work with you." he said, extending his hand. Fury looked confused.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I cannot work for someone who tells me I'm not allowed to love, not allowed to care for someone. Agent Romanoff, Natasha, means the world to me, and for 6 months, 8 days, 17 hours, 58 minutes and 92 seconds she made me feel that I could live in this new era. So I shall take my services to another agency and bring her with me. I have tremendous respect for you and wish you the best." Steve turned to leave. Fury stood up.

"Hold on."

Steve stopped and turned to the director. Fury picked up his phone and dialled a number.

"Coulson? Yes, it's Fury. Cancel Romanoff's reassignment. I've changed my mind." and he hung up. Steve smiled at him.

"Thank you, sir." he said, and left. Fury sat back down and turned on another video of Steve and Natasha, this time cuddling one another as they sat on a couch. Fury found himself smiling.


	5. Bruce

The group minus Natasha stood around Steve's hospital bed. They had been in a battle which resulted in Steve being knocked out cold. He hadn't woke in 2 hours and they were becoming concerned.

"My analysis shows he should wake up sometime tomorrow. But for now, he needs rest."

They nodded and walked out. Bruce was a few steps out of the door before realizing he left something in Steve's room. When he entered, he was surprised to see Natasha sitting near his bed, holding onto his hand and lightly brushing his cheek.

"Light on your feet, huh?" he said.

"I wouldn't be good at my job if I weren't." she replied, not looking away from Steve.

"He needs his rest. Come on."

"No." she said silently, still not looking away from Steve. Bruce was surprised she was so determined to not leave Steve's side. It soon clued in.

"How long?" he asked, taking a seat.

"6 months. 2 days. 9 hours. 46 minutes and 12 seconds."

"You know it means something when you're counting." Bruce noted.

"He makes me happy. More then anyone else." she said, lightly running her hand through his hair.

"I used to have that. Quite awhile ago." Bruce mused. "Do you want to be alone with him?"

"Please."

Bruce smiled and got up. As he walked out he looked through the window to see Steve open his eyes. Natasha broke out a big smile and hugged him. Bruce smiled again and walked away.


	6. Pepper

"Tony, we should out tonight. Get dinner, go dancing, have some fun." Pepper said as Tony and the Avengers sat relaxing on a Saturday afternoon. Tony turned to his assistant/girlfriend.

"I don't know, those type of dates are more fun with other couples."

"True. Thor, Jane's in town, right? Would she be up to it?"

"I believe she would. Lady Jane enjoys the concept of "double dating"." Thor replied.

"Goody! Maybe Clint and Darcy could join us as well."

"Or Steve and Natasha." Tony muttered.

"Steve and Natasha? Why would they-?" Pepper began before stopping and looking over at them. Natasha had her legs curled up to her and had her head laying on his chest, asleep. Steve too was resting with his arm around her. The squee of joy was loud enough to startle them awake.

"Oh my god! How long?!" she demanded.

"They've been counting." Clint rubbed in. Natasha shot him an unamused look.

"Heading on for 7 months." Steve replied, tiredly. Natasha sat up, upset that she was woken up and couldn't use Steve as a pillow anymore.

"And you didn't tell me?! Good god, we could have done so many things together! Now we are. No excuses. Me and Tony, you and Steve, Thor and Jane and Clint and Darcy. Tonight."

"Fine." Steve said. "But I am getting at least two hours of shut eye first."

"I'm joining you." Natasha said. Steve nodded and kissed her head before standing up.

"And I'll stay here tonight. With my loneliness." Bruce said. It clued in to everyone that Betty hadn't seen Bruce in 5 years.

"No, you're coming too." Tony said. "Can't leave my science buddy on his own now, can I?"

Bruce smiled lightly. Natasha turned around and looked around the room.

"Where did Steve go?"

"Steven Rogers is in his room, asleep, madam." JARVIS said.

"That son of a-" Natasha said as she left. The group smiled and waited for a few minutes before Tony asked.

"JARVIS, where is Miss Romanoff?"

"Miss Romanoff is in Mister Rogers suite, asleep."

"That's sweet." Pepper said.

"Mister Rogers." Clint chortled. "We need to get Steve some sweaters now.


	7. Darcy

The date night was postponed due to an emergency requiring the Avengers, but it didn't prevent anyone else finding out about Steve and Natasha's relationship.

Darcy lounged around the Triskelion, waiting for Clint. She sipped on her Starbucks coffee and messed around on her IPad. She looked up to take another drink of coffee when she saw Steve with Natasha asking down the hallway. They were holding hands and had bright smiles on their faces as they talked. She dropped her coffee and ran towards them.

"How long? How long? I am seriously fangirling at the moment!"

Steve and Natasha looked at one another in surprise. "7 months."

"You've dated for 7 months and didn't tell me?! Why am I the last to know? Does Clint?"

"Yes."

"He's getting an earful tonight. Not telling me my OTP were actually dating."

"OTP?" Steve asked.

"One true pairing. I am a huge Stasha shipper. Or Romanogers. Even BlackCap."

"We're...flattered?" Natasha said, confused.

"Darcy!" Clint called, coming into view.

"When did you plan on telling me Stasha was real?"

"Ah. About that.."

"Save it. We're already late, we best get going." she smiled at Steve. "Congratulations you two." and she dragged Clint away. Steve looked at his girlfriend.

"I think that was an approval."

"That's nice, but people "ship" us? I'll have to interrogate that girl, find out what she was blathering on about. OTP, shipping."

Steve nodded. "Now then, let's get going. There's hundreds of Chinese restaurants in Manhattan, and at least one is calling our names." he reclaimed her hand and they walked out.


	8. Loki

The Avengers once again captured Loki and placed him in a cell until Thor transported him back to Asgard. They all stood in front of his cell, semi taunting.

"So that was your master plan? To try and use one of us as a vessel? That didn't really work out, did it?" Tony said.

The god merely sneered. "Your precious Captain was weak minded. It was easy to take him over."

"And that didn't go over well with certain people." Bruce said, looking at Natasha.

"Why yes, the spy. It was quite odd seeing genuine fear in her eyes as I consumed the soldier's mind."

"Smething that, if you ever do again, I'll ignore your brother's objection and rip your heart out."

"Speak of which, Lady Natasha, I wish to be alone now with my brother."

His teammates nodded and left. Thor cast a glare to his brother.

"My brother, when will you learn-"

"Are the soldier and spy engaged in a relationship?" Loki interrupted.

"Why does it matter to you?"

"She threatened to disconnect a vital component of my body should I toy with her boy."

"Lady Natasha holds Lord Steven very dearly to her heart."

"So that is a confirmation."

Thor didnt answer. Loki grinned.

"So love isn't just for children."

"I'll be back later, brother." Thor said, and left. Loki kept grinning and looked over at the other cell to a very annoyed looking man.

"What the hell are you so happy about?"

Loki chuckled. "It's not everyday your OTP becomes real." and with that he laid down on his cot.


	9. Jane

"Hey, Natasha." the scientist called as she walked into the gym. Natasha turned and nodded at her. "Hello, Jane. How can I help you?"

"Just wanted to talk." she replied. Natasha walked out of the sparring ring. Jane noticed a set of dog tags tangling on her neck.

"Didn't know you were in the army."

"I wasn't."

Jane looked confused. "Was your father?"

"No." Natasha replied, unwrapping the tape from her hands.

"Then who did you get those from? The only other person I know in the army was Ste-"

She stopped and looked right at Natasha. "Are you dating Steve?"

Natasha didnt reply. Jane walked over and examined one of the tags.

"Rogers, Steve." she smiled. "How long?"

"Well into eight months now. These tags were his, obviously, when he was in the war. One day, about a month into our relationship, he gave them to me, and told me if I ever felt scared or alone and he couldn't be there to comfort me, I could put these on."

"So what's scaring you?"

Natasha looked at her. She began putting on fresh tape. "Steve went on a mission two days ago. It...it wasn't supposed to be that long."

Jane sympathized. She was also afraid when Thor went on missions, but she never encountered him being gone for longer than he said.

"So you're wearing them for luck."

Natasha shrugged. "Maybe. I like to feel as if he's with me. Even when he's not."

Jane smiled a bit as Natasha went to a punching bag. "You love him."

Natasha put her hands on the bag and sighed. She knew why Jane asked this. You can be in a relationship, but not fully love that person. This was not her case.

"He makes me feel...human. Like aside from everything I can go home at the end of the day and not feel like a spy. I can laugh or cry with him. I love him. I love him with all my heart."

Jane smiled more. "You two make an adorable couple."

Natasha allotted herself a small smile before turning back to the punching bag.

"I'll head out. I know he'll be back." and she left. Natasha threw a punch at the bag.

She was alone for five minutes when another person entered.

"Hey you." they said. She stopped. Turning, she saw her Steve, hair messy and uniform battle worn. A smile on his face.

"Sorry I was late."

She ran to him and hugged him. He kissed the top of her head. When she let go, he spotted the dog tags around her neck.

"Told you they bring good luck." he said. She played with them in her hands. "They're much more to me than just that."

Steve smiled and kissed her on the lips.


	10. Phil

"Captain." Phil said, entering the office space. Steve turned to the agent. "How's the office?"

"Hello, Coulson. I'm not sure why they gave us offices, as we're always out in the field, but it's pretty nice."

"I see you've already filled up your desk." he noted, observing the contents. Files, papers, telephone, picture of Natasha, stapler- wait what? He examined the photo. It was of Natasha and Steve, somewhere in the Caribbean, it seemed. She was on his shoulders, looking playfully down at him as he looked up at her, smiling. Steve noticed Coulson's gaze and looked towards the photo. He picked it up.

"That was when Fredrico Contini was doing some shady business in Port - au - Prince. It was meant to be a four day mission, but we finished in two hours, so we took a vacation. Real nice down there.

"And i'm going out on a limb to assume you and her are-?"

He nodded. "Yes. Heading on for a year in three months. Im, a, im considering proposing then."

Phil smiled. "That's nice. I've known Natasha for 5 years. She's never...she's never loved someone before you know? She is loyal, of course. But this, with what you and her seem to have, it's...nice. She needs this."

"I know. I do too. It's been seventy years since I had a shot at romance. And I didn't think she'd say yes at first when I asked her out."

"I don't see why she wouldn't. I mean, you and her were pretty close before, right?"

"Yeah. Me and her became friends after I saved her life."

"She isn't one to ignore someone saving her. With Clint, she feels she owes him a debt. With you, it's different."

Steve smiled. "Speaking of Natasha, she is supposed to meet me here right...now."

A knock came at the door and the red haired spy stood there.

"Phil." she greeted. Phil looked back at Steve before getting up.

"I should get going. Congrats, you two." he said and left. She watched as he left, and turned back to Steve.

"He know?"

Steve nodded and held out the picture. "He saw this."

She took it and smiled. "That was my favorite mission."

"Not Budapest?"

"Far better. I got to have some fun." she said, handing it back. "Ready to go?"

"Yup." he put the picture back on the desk and linked his girlfriend's arm with his.

**Geez, it's starting to seem i'm the only one writing right now. Anyway, forgot I wrote this a week ago. Writer's block currently set in. I'll try to get back in the game ASAP.**


	11. Betty

Betty's discovery came as a result of her trying to play matchmaker. After she came back to New York and rekindled with Bruce, she didn't ever see Steve with anyone romantically. She knew a friend who she felt could be very compatible with Steve. Had she known Steve had been dating Natasha for 11 months, she wouldn't have even thought about it.

"So why did you want me to come with you?" Steve asked as they entered a coffee shop.

"Well, I felt we could use some bonding time, and this is New York. I feel safer with a man around."

Steve smiled at the joke as they approached a table where Betty's friend was.

"Francine, hi!" she called, beckoning Steve over.

"Hey, Betty. Who's this?"

"This is Steve. Steve, Francine."

"Pleased to meet you." Steve said, extending his hand.

"Why don't you take a seat and ill go get drinks, yeah?" Betty said before hustling away and hiding outside. She watched as they talked and laughed.

"What are you doing, Betty?" a voice said from behind her. It startled her. Natasha stood there.

"Cripes, Natasha, you nearly gave me a myocardial infraction." she said.

"Heart attack?" Natasha replied, amused at the nerdiness.

"Yes. Anyway, Im playing matchmaker."

"Oh yeah? With who?"

"Steve."

The smile on Natasha's face flatlined and looked inside to see Steve with Francine.

"Umm, Betty."

"Yeah?"

"I probably should have told you, but I'm dating Steve."

Betty was shocked, and embarrassed. "Oh man. I, so sorry."

"Don't be. Let's just go join them before that girl gets her hopes up."

Betty nodded and they entered.

"Hey, guys. Sorry I was so long. Fran, this is my friend, Natasha."

Steve smiled at the red head and scooted over to let her sit. "Hey, babe." he said, kissing her.

"Oh. You have a girlfriend." Francine noted.

"Yeah. Been going for almost a year now." Steve stated. Francine smiled.

"You two look cute."

"They do, don't they?" Betty said, noticing the loving way Steve held Natasha's hand. For the rest of the meet up, they talked about Betty and Bruce.

"I'm just glad that he finally let me in. He went so long alone. It's nice he's finally broken that streak."

Natasha smiled as she pulled Steve's arm across her waist. Steve looked at his watch.

"Well, Ive been intending on going to the countryside for a day or so. Best start heading out."

Natasha looked at him. "Can I come?"

"Of course. Let's go."

Natasha got up and took Steve's hand as they walked out. Betty smiled.

"I wish Bruce was comfortable like that." she mused.


	12. Selvig

Dr. Selvig was walking the halls of the Helicarrier, carrying with him several files of notes. Not paying attention to where he was going, he collided with someone, sending him and the notes to the ground.

"Oh man, I am sorry about that." he apologized.

"No. Problem, doctor." Steve said, standing up after gathering up his papers.

"I honestly didn't see you there, Captain. I'll try to keep my eyes open next time."

"That's great, Selvig. Take care." and Steve walked away. As he picked up the remaining stray papers, Erik noticed a small box on the floor. It had black felt on it, like a ringbox. Oh...

He picked it up and chased after Steve, catching up to him in one of the many lobbies.

"Captain! I think you dropped this."

Steve turned and went wide eyed when he saw the box. He immediately took it in his hands.

"Oh, thank you. I don't know what I would do if I lost this."

"Not being nosy, but that wouldn't happen to be a-"

Steve nodded. "Yup. It has a ring in it."

"Who's the lucky lady?"

"Natasha. We've been dating for a exactly one year today."

"That's wonderful. Wow, you must have done a good job hiding your relationship. I normally spot them out instantly."

"We tried to keep it between us. A lot of people found out over the course of the year. But, I feel its a good thing, as now they attend the wedding. That is, if she says yes."

"Well, if she's stood by e you for a year, chances are she is in it for the long haul. Be brave. And confident. Good luck."

"Thank you, doctor." Erik nodded and walked away.

* * *

"Steve, what is the emergency?" Natasha asked, running into their apartment.

"I needed to talk to you."

Natasha glared at him. "I was in the middle of an important stakeout. This can wait." she turned on her heel and started to leave.

"Will you marry me?" Steve blurted out. She stopped in her tracks. Turning, she saw Steve on one knee, ring in hand.

"Sorry. I felt it couldn't wait. I love you, Nat. I need to make it official. What do you say?"

Natasha walked over to him. "I think you know the answer." she said, smiling. He took the ring and placed it on her. She looked at it before kissing him.

"How long before they start finding out we're engaged?" Steve asked as they broke off and he picked her up into his arms.

"Maybe 10 minutes." she replied.

"We'll see." he said, walking her to the bedroom.

_fin_


End file.
